In packaging applications, materials with different properties are often put together. This may create a mismatch in properties between the materials, which may lead to reliability failures. Some examples of this mismatch include the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch that may occur during attachment of a silicon die to an organic substrate, and adhesion of materials with different properties such as underfill materials and copper to solder.